Fade To Black 4
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: From La Belle, Le Beau et Le Diable en Enfer The Beauty, The Handsome Man and the Devil in Hell . This is the last "Fade To Black" moment from my current Primeval fic. This takes places at the end of the alternate Chapter 5, part 3. Wedding Night!


Fade To Black 4  
2010 Evenstar Estel

_"Funny, who'd have thought it was the bloke who was the virgin on the wedding night?"_

_"Virgin is not a word I'd associate with you. Connor, you're one hell of a lover. There's just one small technicality that we'll be taking care of in the next couple of minutes. Yes?"_

_"Oh yes. Yes, yes." Abby removed herself from her seat in his lap and stood up, pulling him to his feet with her. She pushed his trousers off is hips and let him step out of them before she enclosed her hand around his length and stroked him to life. "Mmmm, Abby..." She let him go and lay herself on the bed, extending and offering her hand to him. She pulled him down on top of her and he let out a shaky breath. _

_"Don't be nervous."_

_"M'not nervous. Okay, I _am_. But that's not going to stop me." _

Abby smiled and and opened herself up to him, she was more than ready. Sometimes all she had to do was think of him and the way he touched her and she'd feel herself grow wet. By now she knew every facet of his body, especially that big beautiful cock she'd only ever known by her hands and her mouth. She wanted more, she wanted to feel him inside her, filling her, taking her to new heights of pleasure. She could feel him there, the tip pressed at her entrance. The look on his face told her he was steeling himself before going the final distance. She wove one hand into his hair, down his jawline to under his chin, bringing him up to look at her.

"Connor, I love you... my husband," she said, the emotion catching in her throat. His eyes fluttered closed and a look of sublime bliss washed over his face. Bracing himself he surged forward and sheathed himself inside her. Lights seemed to explode behind his eyes as a million new sensations overwhelmed him all at once. Abby moaned and arched, her knees pressing into his sides and digging her fingers into his shoulders. He put his palm to the wall to steady himself and use it as leverage to bury himself to the hilt.

Abby's breathing was coming in heavy pants as she adjusted to the feel of him inside her. It had been a long time since she'd had a lover, since before she first met Connor. It had never felt this good before. He was substantial in length and girth, but no more than what was perfect for her. However, that wasn't what was overwhelming. There was such a deep seated love flowing between them and such a tenderness from every fiber of his being that she felt only the purest most complete love. She'd never had that with anyone else. She mused that this was their wedding night, afterall, it was how she was supposed to feel. The ceremony had been unexpected and beautiful and it was only surpassed by the present moment.

Connor dipped his head to capture her lips for a searing kiss. He couldn't encapsulate the physical sensations nor the emotions that were taking him over. Being inside Abby was so much greater than he'd ever imagined, yet there was a new calm settling inside him. He had torn his heart out time and time again, tormenting himself silently with unrequited love. It had been literally years. There had been glimmers of hope to sustain him, crumbs to feed his hunger and now finally all fears had been laid to rest and all dreams and wishes had been fulfilled. She was his wife now, forever his to cherish, protect, honour and love. Their lips parted and he rested his forehead against hers, trying to gain some semblance of control. He withdrew tentatively, his whole being shuddering with the intensity of the sensation of her tight walls gripping him. He pushed forward again and the friction was incendiary. Abby locked her arms around his neck and spread her legs wider to allow him to go a deep as possible. She wanted to feel every glorious inch of his stroke as she bucked her hips up to meet him. Encouraged, he began to move faster and more forcefully.

"Harder, Connor!" she cried. With one hand still braced against the wall, his other grasped her bottom, pulling her to him. When he looked at her face, it was a picture of pure unadulterated lust. Her eyes were wide and her mouth agape. There mere idea that her look was directed at him was more than enough to spurn him on. Their coupling reached a frantic fevered pitch, their bodies crashing together. When Connor growled and dug his fingers into the flesh of her arse, it was enough to push her over the edge. She cried out his name and threw her head back as she was overwhelmed with the strongest orgasm she'd ever experienced. He kept moving, straining toward his own release and it drew hers out and she crested again before it finally subsided. He thrust a few more times and released, his body going rigid before he collapsed on top of her. Connor buried his face against her neck. She thought maybe he was crying. Abby caressed his back and wove her fingers into his hair, soothing him and calming him. He made no motion to move or pull out of her, so she accepted him and held him close. When he finally did compose himself enough to look at her, his eyes were shining with tears. He smiled at her.

"I love you, Abby," he whispered.

"I love you, Connor," she replied. "How do you feel?"

"I little bit like m'head's ten feet above my shoulders... like every nerve is one fire. Like I wanna do it again!" Abby suddenly gasped, feeling him grow hard again inside her.

"Already?" He smiled a devilish little grin.

"Can we?" He punctuated his question with a strong surge of his hips. Abby made a most indignant sound as he stroked her in the right way to make her come undone.

"Oh yes! Yes! Definitely!" He did it again and she made the sound, half way between a whimper and grunt, which clearly pleased Connor. "If I'd know you were this good, I would've let us huddle together for warmth back when we...ugh!" He'd done it again, then again, and once more. Abby felt her limbs tingling and moaned loudly.

"Didn't know I was, did I? I think maybe you're inspiring me." Her nipples had tightened to the point where they ached and she pushed Connor's head down. He caught on quickly and began to lave his tongue over them, alternating back and forth. He wasn't rough or urgent, but instead soft and soothing. The first round had obviously taken the edge off him and he was fully content to fuck her in this languid fashion. She loved his weight on her and the fullness of him inside her. Connor kept up his slow but forceful thrusts as his eyes shut and he gave in to the sensations. He kept stroking her in just the right spot while grinding against her clit with the base of his cock. Abby could tell her next orgasm was going to be intense and it was coming soon. As his face went out of focus Abby let out a soundless cry, her entire body sinking down into the pleasure Connor wrought from it. Her core pulsed around him and he continued his trusts, amplifying her climax until she was sobbing and shaking. She wasn't sure how much time passed before it ended, but she felt Connor's mouth close over hers and her tongue lolled against his as she slowly returned to conscious thought. She returned his kiss and became aware that he was still hard, still moving at his torturously slow pace.

"How are you still...?"

"Dunno... I don't usually. I don't want to stop yet... but if you want to..." There was fluttering deep inside her and she knew she wasn't done yet either. She'd never been the sort of girl that had multiple orgasms without a great deal of effort on her own part and more often than not with toys, but then perhaps she'd never been with the right man before.

"No! Keep going!" Abby drew her knees up again, opening herself. He took hold of her leg and bestowed kisses on her knee and went just a little bit further, slipping the limb over his shoulder. He kissed the sweat from her chin, keeping his eyes locked with hers. Lust was definitely a look she liked on him. They way he looked at her, the way he moved, all of it fueled her, starting new fires of desire and pleasure deep inside her. Her next orgasm lasted several minutes and Connor could no longer hold out and joined her, coming with such force that it racked his whole body. Despite the exhaustion from their physical exertion, Connor went down on her and brought her off one last time under the judicious attention of his tongue. Abby returned the favour when the taste of their combined spendings and the beauty of watching her come again aroused him once more.

They hadn't quite realized how many hours they'd been making love until the early morning birds started their first songs. They shared smiles and yawns as they cuddled up together, snuggling deep under the blankets. Their first time had certainly exceeded expectations, made all the more special by the virtue of it being married. Crete was truly a magical place, their own _Lothlorien_. They drifted off to sleep, safe in the knowledge that they were together and eternally bonded.

The End

**The is the last Fade To Black for this tale! I hope it's lived up to expectations. It may be a little bit too "romance novel", but it's their wedding night so I decided to go for it! Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
